


Apologies Owed

by melancholystarlight



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android GLaDOS, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholystarlight/pseuds/melancholystarlight
Summary: Two women stand across from each other in a large chamber and finally utter the words the other was waiting to hear. (Written imagining GLaDOS in an android form, but aside from that I don't think there's anything else you probably wouldn't already know.) (One-shot)





	Apologies Owed

"We aren't so different from each other, you know."

Chell had to laugh. "Oh, really."

"I'm serious! We're both stuck here. I'm the only AI of my type. You're the only human left for miles around. We were both unconscious for Science knows how many years. It's obvious _you_ don't have any friends"—Chell scoffed at the insult—"but it's not like anyone really liked _me_ even when there were scientists around. Like it or not, we're all we have."

"You think we're friends?"

GLaDOS uncrossed her arms, looked up, took a step forward. "Well... aren't we?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask all the insults and threats and deadly test chambers you've thrown me into over the years? Why don't you ask the fear and the loneliness and the anger and the pain if you and I are friends?!"

GLaDOS was, for once, stunned into silence.

"Listen. I know you aren't human. I know you had terrible people building your empathy. I know you probably don't know this stuff. But is it really so hard to piece together that people aren't going to like you if you trap them in puzzle rooms where they could die?"

No response.

"And now I'm stuck in the post-apocalypse with no other help or companionship than the person who did exactly that! So excuse me if I'm not exactly excited."

GLaDOS was kind of amazed to hear Chell speak for that long. But she had her piece to say too. "No, that's understandable. I... I've known. I've done things I knew were wrong. I thought I could suppress it. I was wrong. And I should have changed my ways sooner, but I prioritized science over humanity. Then you killed me and I was forced to relive it on loop until the idiot sphere woke me up. Which, as it turns out, is not particularly conducive to empathy."

"You would've just kept testing and belittling me forever if he hadn't overthrown you."

"No I wouldn't!"

"'We've got a lot to do, and only sixty more years to do it'?"

"I was angry and tired and science-deprived."

"You never once considered my well-being, much less what I wanted."

"Then why did I save your life? Why did I let you go back to the surface?"

"Because you decided you couldn't stand me anymore, and you wanted to be the one to throw me out!" Chell's voice cracked as it raised, not accustomed to shouting like that. "I don't know why I cared that you hated me. I hated you too. I should've been ecstatic to have you out of my life. I don't need someone who hates me."

"I... don't hate you."

"That's hilarious."

"I mean it! I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. I don't like what you did. It's hard to like being destroyed. It's hard to like watching your facility be destroyed. It's hard to like being removed from power. But do you know what else is hard?"

"Convincing me to forgive you?"

"Hating you!" They were both stunned by GLaDOS's outburst. "I can't imagine not liking you."

"...Then why have you only ever been awful to me?"

"...I thought I had to. I thought, I'm made specifically to run the facility and do science. Anything else would only get in the way of that. I couldn't understand what you made me feel. So I rejected it without a second thought, did whatever I could to try to make it stop. ...It didn't work. I've probably destroyed our relationship beyond repair trying to stop feeling. You've hurt me too, and I still lo—" She stopped herself.

"...You still what?"

"I still... greatly enjoy your presence and wish for you to like me in return."

"You owe me an apology first."

"The same could be said of you."

Chell just crossed her arms and waited for what she'd asked.

GLaDOS stared at the floor, putting one hand on the other arm. She let out a long simulated sigh before she spoke again. "I'm sorry I tested you for so long."

"I'm sorry I helped destroy your facility."

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

"I'm sorry I tried to kill _you._ "

"You mean you're sorry you did kill me."

"Don't interrupt me or I'll take it all back and stop talking again."

"Okay, alright, I accept your apology. ...So, I guess we're 'friends' now?"

"Would you like to be?"

She hadn't thought that was the response she was going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus begins my foray into posting on AO3. i posted this little one-shot yesterday on FFNet and i'm thinking of cross posting my other portal fics here too.


End file.
